Too Much Tension
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: Bellatrix and Snape just don't know when to quit.


**A/N: I was bored and I don't know what came over me…**

**---**

Voldemort and a selected few Death Eaters met in a random library out in god knows where. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting next to each other and at the woman's side was her son, Draco. He fidgeted in his seat and grumbled about how he didn't really want to be here. The Dark Lord sat, bored, in his chair with Bellatrix standing behind him. Snape just sat in his seat, not even blinking. All was uncomfortably quiet. Bellatrix was the first to break the silence.

"My Lord, why are we here?" She asked.

"I just wanted a bit of silence from the others, that's all." Voldemort answered, eyes closed.

"Oh, okay." Bellatrix shrugged like it was nothing, but she hated silence right now.

She tapped on the back of her Lord's chair with her fingers, then started to pace.

Lucius cleared his throat and Draco watched Bellatrix walk for no apparent reason. Bellatrix let out a deep, bored sigh.

"You know, that's not exactly the silence the Dark Lord wants, Bellatrix." Snape said simply.

The woman wiped around to Snape, "I am being quiet!"

"Here we go…" Lucius whispered, followed by a sigh.

"Your foot steps and heavy sighs aren't exactly what I'd call silent." Severus sneered.

"Well, your comments aren't quiet either!" Bellatrix snapped.

"You're very loud." Snape said flatly.

"You're very ugly!" Bellatrix spat.

Snape stood up in his seat, "I'm leaving."

"Oh!" Bella threw her hands up in the air and brought them down just as quick, "You can't think of anything else to say, huh? Well, I've got plenty to say to you, Snape!"

"Very well then get what you have to say off you're chest." Severus leered.

"That's what she said!" Draco erupted into laughter at his own stupid joke.

Snape and Bellatrix glared at the boy for interrupting them. No one laughed but him. In seconds, Snape picked up a random book that was near by and chucked it at Draco's head. His target was hit and the blond boy fell backward in his chair. Lucius glanced down at his unconscious son and Narcissa tried to hold back a giggle fit.

"You didn't need to silence that bloody fool. I could have!" Bellatrix spat.

"I didn't see you get to it fast enough." Snape sneered.

Before the two could bicker anymore Voldemort, eyes opened now, hissed, "Shut up! Damn it shut up!"

The room was silent once more and Voldemort rushed over to the pair that was arguing.

"Both of you are staying," The Dark lord picked Snape up by his collar and pushed Bella in front of him. With his magical skills he opened a door to a room no bigger than a closet. He tossed them in and slammed shut the door, locking it. "And are going to apologize to each other or something, just do it quietly!"

The two trapped inside slammed on the door for a moment and stopped. Neither one would dare lie to the Dark Lord so; they went as far away as possible from the other (which wasn't that far.) Their arms were crossed as they glared opposite directions.

"Isn't this just dandy." Snape groaned.

"Yeah, um, Snape?" Bellatrix ignored him and had a bit of innocence in her voice.

Snape raised a brow, "Hm?"

"I'm sorry." She said with the same tone.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, confused.

Bellatrix hesitated before shrieking, "For that hideous nose of yours!"

Snape's eye twitched at her comment and at her hyena-like laugh after it.

Out of sheer rage he lunged at her and the two wrestled around for a short time. Finally, Severus was able to over power her and pinned her to the door. Bellatrix was sitting and Snape was on his knees, over her lap. His hands cuffed her wrested as well, so she was almost immobilized. The two panted and glared at one another.

"I'll have you know my nose is not as horrendous as your hair." He hissed.

Bellatrix gasped, clearly insulted, "My hair? _My hair? _Have you looked in the mirror, Snape? I think that thing on your head is far worse!"

"At least mine isn't crazy!" Snape growled.

"At least mine isn't greasy." Bellatrix said, mockingly.

Snape reached one hand to Bella's hair and tried to run his fingers through it. She was too stunned to realize that she had a free hand.

"See, it's very untidy!" Snape hissed.

"Well," the woman made an attempt to do the same to his hair, but he restrained her arm again. Bellatrix hissed.

Snape slightly raised a brow, pleased with himself, to see Bellatrix under his control again. He felt a bit of joy to see her like that, so weak, so vulnerable. He cracked a small smirk.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Bella hissed.

Severus got a bit closer to her face, so now she could feel small strands of the greasy black hair on her cheeks.

"My hair isn't as messy as yours." Snape whispered.

Bellatrix blinked, then bit a piece on his hair, "Well, mine tastes better." She said through her teeth.

What happened next was the one of the last things they would ever do to the other. Their lips locked in a fierce kiss. Their fingers entangled in the others hair and soft moans came from the both of them.

On the other side all eyes were fixed on the door that held the bickering couple. Except Draco, who was still unconscious. Lucius and Narcissa slowly blinked. The Dark Lord snorted in laughter.

After they stopped kissing, Bella glanced hungrily and Snape's neck. She undone a few button and bit the bottom of his neck. He cooed at the feeling. She covered his neck with small bites and kisses and Snape loved every bit of it.

She stopped and it was his turn now. At first, he kissed her neck and shoulder softly, slowly. Bella purred. Once he found the right moment he bit her shoulder.

The Death Eater's on the other side of the room heard a demented cackled and the name "Severus!" through it all. Narcissa's mouth gapped open and Lucius was wide eyed.

Bellatrix and Snape had switched positions all the while, with her on top and him on the bottom. They continued to ravish each other. As Bella kissed him from his chin down, she had opened his shirt roughly so the buttons that once held it together were scattered all over the floor. So she went on, kissing his chest.

Suddenly the door that they were leaning on swung open and they both fell. Snape was lying down with his arms outstretch and Bellatrix was on top of him, hands at his waist. They looked, dumbfounded, at the semi-circle of Death Eaters around them.

"Way to go, Bella." Narcissa said as if no one could ever seduce Snape.

Lucius pouted at his wife.

Draco, unfortunately awake, probably pissed himself for laughing so hard. "Wow! When mother told me you two were in that room to 'kiss and make up', I never thought you'd do it _literally!_"

Bella could have killed the boy on the spot, but she was too embarrassed to be seen like this in front of the Dark Lord, who was grinning.

"My dear, Bella, I would have never thought you would do something so amusing! You may have made my day." Voldemort chuckled.

Her eyes brightened to his words, but before she could speak Snape snarled, "Get off of me."

"I'd be glad to!" Bellatrix purred and slipped off him.

After pulling the hair from her face, the Dark Lord linked arms with her, "You are all dismissed."

He strolled out with Bella, blushing, at his side. Narcissa hurried after and tagging behind was her laughing son. Lucius was still standing over the humiliated Severus.

"Snape?" Lucius called.

He ignored his call, glaring at the air and still outstretched on his back.

Lucius grinned for he knew something to make him react, "Hey buddy," He began in a mocking tone.

Snape's eye twitched at the word _buddy_, but refused to speak.

In the same tone Lucius said while poking his Snape's face with his cain, "So, how does it feel to almost get laid?"

Severus's expression morphed from angry to deathly and shot him such a stare that made Lucius flinch. With that, Malfoy scurried off.

Now Snape was all alone, body covered in smeared lipstick, bites and scratches. He let out a deep, annoyed sigh and cursed quietly to himself.

---

**A/N: Oh dear, poor Sev. Lol Please review!**


End file.
